Hyper Explosive Demon Wave
& or & |class=Explosive Wave |similar='Angry Explosion Mighty Explosive Wave Recoome Fighting Bomber Super Explosive Wave' }} is Piccolo's trump card in his fight against Goku near the end of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. This technique is named in Daizenshuu 2. Overview Piccolo creates a massive explosion with himself as the nexus. While having a very large radius, the attack was not very effective as it did little damage to Goku (who had time to block) and left Piccolo almost completely drained. Usage In their battle against Tien and Goku, Piccolo powers up this attack once again while Gohan fights off Tien and Goku so Piccolo can gather enough energy to use it. When Piccolo unleashed this attack finally, Goku is able to hold it off and deflect it, preventing it from damaging both him and Tien. During the Tournament of Power in the manga, Gohan uses this attack in order to force the Trio of Danger away from him. In the anime, Piccolo uses this technique during to try to attack the invisible Gamisaras of Universe 4, as Piccolo could not see where he was attack from, and resorted to destroying a portion of the arena to try and harm in. This technique was to no avail however, as this attack did not hit Gamisaras. Beerus and Whis complemented this attack, but pointed out it wastes a large portion of Piccolo's energy. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, Piccolo uses this attack to destroy a large number of Cyclopian Guards, creating an enormous crater on New Namek. Other Dragon Ball Stories In Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, a weaker version is used by Piccolo to send Bude and several other of Dr. Lychee's henchmen flying. Piccolo uses this weaker version both in West City and the Land of Ice. Video Game Appearances This technique appears under the names in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, in Super Dragon Ball Z, and Super Explosive Wave in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Piccolo uses this as his secondary attack in his Fused with Kami state. In Dragon Ball Online, it is skill called Self Destruction Wave that is learned at level 40 by Shadow Knights. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, the version used against the Cyclopian Guards in Return of Cooler is called Makosen Flash and appears as Piccolo's Super Attack for his A Shot at Victory Piccolo card. The version used by Piccolo Jr. appears under the name Super Explosive Wave and is base form Piccolo Junior's Super Attack for his Threat to Peace Piccolo Jr. (Giant Form) card. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears as one of Piccolo's Evasive Skills under the name Super Explosive Wave. Piccolo also teaches it to the Future Warrior while they are training under him. In the Xenoverse series it is depicted as Evasive Skill where the user unleashes strong explosive wave that damages and sends nearby opponents flying making it useful for situations where the user is surrounded. As it is an Evasive Skill it requires 3 stamina bars to perform. As a result, it is depicted as being more defensive in the Xenoverse series and resembles Piccolo's usage of the technique in Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans as it is depicted as being much weaker. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Super Explosive Wave returns as one of Piccolo's Evasive Skill in his Demon Clothes 1, Demon Clothes 3, and Demon Clothes 4 skillsets. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to Piccolo's custom skillset via Partner Customization.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 1.09.00 Update DLC It also appears as one of Nail's Super Skills. It appears as Lord Slug's Evasive Skill in his Villainous Mode and Supervillain powered up states during the main story. The Future Warrior can learn it by completing School Quest: "Lesson 1" of Piccolo's Training. It should be noted that Future Gohan's one-handed Explosive Demon Wave is also named Super Explosive Wave in Xenoverse 2 though they are totally different techniques as Future Gohan's Super Explosive Wave is an Energy Wave Super Skill. It returns in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot under as it is identified as the technique Piccolo used against Goku during the World Tournament in its Z-Encyclopedia entry which appears in the Terms section under Skills. Super Explosive Wave is depicted as an upgraded form of Explosive Wave while his is a upgraded form of Super Explosive Wave. The upgraded forms simply increase the blast radius and damage. Each version has three Levels to unlock on Piccolo's Super Attack Skill Tree. Lvl 1 Super Explosive Wave and Lvl 1 Ultimate Super Explosive Wave require Piccolo to complete a Mental Simulation Training exercise at Training Grounds in order to unlock them. Character meaning *超 (Chō) = Hyper / Super *爆 (Baku) = Explosion / bomb *烈 (Retsu) = Violent / extreme *魔 (Ma) = Demon / evil *波 (Ha) = Wave Trivia *The name of the technique is based on another one of Piccolo's strongest attacks, the Explosive Demon Wave. *In the first dub version of the Frieza Saga, Piccolo has a flashback about when he used this move. However, it is mistranslated as him crying out in pain from Goku's "unbelievable power" rather than him being the source of it. *The names Explosive Wave and Super Explosive Wave can be used as a generic name for various nameless "Hyper Explosive Demon Wave"-like techniques used by various characters throughout the series. Piccolo's technique is even called Super Explosive Wave in the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. **It is also called Super Explosive Wave in Dokkan Battle and the ''Xenoverse'' series. **In Dokkan Battle, Super Explosive Wave is the name of the version used by Piccolo Jr. and it's use by Super Namek Piccolo from Return of Cooler is named Makosen Flash as the game treats it as a variation. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Explosive techniques